Currently, with development of an electronic communication industry, an electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal (cellular phone), an electronic scheduler, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Television (TV), a laptop computer, etc. has become a necessity of a modern society, and plays an important role of transferring information changing fast. This electronic device provides a convenient operation environment to a user via a Graphic User Interface (GUI) and provides various multimedia based on a web environment.
Recently, as a demand for an electronic device that lays an emphasis on portability increases, the electronic device is being brought to the market in a slimmer and lighter form, and improvement for space utilization is sought for.